


Of speeches and snot

by LivingTheDream (frostedmist)



Category: Free!
Genre: 2x13, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedmist/pseuds/LivingTheDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin cleared his throat for a few seconds, then put up a smile Sousuke thought was a bit fake - but he didn't point it out - and started all over again.<br/>"Today marks the retirement of us third- STOP MOCKING ME!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of speeches and snot

**Author's Note:**

> This has been made for a special group of people, and has been inspired by this [[x](http://nightcloak.tumblr.com/post/98404096892/xxxtoria-nightcloak-xxxtoria-oh-my-god)] post on Tumblr.
> 
> [Photograph](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYc9NPiVw7c), Daughter; [Walk in the rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_ardjeNEk4)

"Come on, Sousuke, one last time!"  
Rin heard a sigh come from the top bunk, then a long silence.  
"All right, all right. I memorised it too because of you, you know?"  
"Yeah, sorry, but..."  
"Don't be. I've always knew you were a pussy."  
"HEY!"  
Sousuke laughed, then finally leaned out of the bed and smiled at his roommate. "Go on. I'm listening."  
Rin cleared his throat for a few seconds, then put up a smile Sousuke thought was a bit fake - but he didn't point it out - and started all over again.  
"Today marks the retirement of us third- STOP MOCKING ME!", he shouted at the other, who had started mouthing the exact same words. "Listen, I want to sleep just as much as you, but please! It's important!"  
Sousuke's smile disappeared for a few seconds, only to appear again, sweeter. "You're right. Sorry."  
Rin took a deep breath and started again. "Today marks the retirement of us third-years. When April comes, new members will join you, and... a new team will form. My hope is that... you will turn that team into the ultimate team. And... the year after that, yet... another new team will form, and... and..."  
"Oh god, not again...", Sousuke sighed as he saw Rin's red, swollen eyes tear up again, shiny and big. He laid down on his bed again and reassured him, staring at the ceiling. "Please, Rin, I was just joking, you're not a pussy, but please!, let's get this over with, it's three in the morning!"  
"..."  
"Rin?"  
No answer came from the middle of the room where he was supposed to be standing.  
"Rin?", Sousuke called again, and finally got up, sitting on the bed. "Oh, Rin...", he smiled and climbed down the bunk bed. "Come here", he said, and hugged him tightly. "It's all right", he whispered as Rin's sobbing became louder.  
"No, it's not! I owe so much to you guys and I don't wanna go - just not yet, it's not fair!" The sound of his voice was muffled by Sousuke's shirt, but he had already heard also that speech more than a few times that night.  
"You know you won't be allowed to tear up tomorrow? Just think about Nitori! He's already going to cry and we both know it, so imagine if he saw you doing it! It would be a disaster! Salty water and snot everywhere!"  
After a few seconds he heard Rin sniffing a few times, then a small giggle that made Sousuke smile.  
Both of them remained silent, and Rin held Sousuke a little tighter. They could hear the silence of the night, both in and outside the building: the light snore of the students next room, some cicadas outside, a light wind blowing their curtains. Sousuke could smell Rin's shampoo and lifted a hand to caress the hair on the back of his head, playing a bit with his ponytail only to undo it after a minute or so. His stomach hurt a little when he realised everything was about to change, and that he could only hope for the best, for all of them. He then finally spoke.  
"You are a good captain."  
"... I was!", Rin almost shouted and started sobbing again, so Sousuke sighed and held him by the shoulders, strong and tight face to face. "Stop crying."  
"I should, shouldn't I?"  
"Definetly", Sousuke smiled, slowly moving his hand from the shoulder to Rin's cheek to dry a tear with his thumb. He then left a kiss on his forehead, and shortly after another one on his lips. "Come on, one last time. You probably haven't got enough water in your body to keep on crying anyway!"  
"Oh, shut up!"  
"You shut up!"  
"I won't!"  
"Good. Now go and make that speech once and for all."  
Rin sniffed. Breathed in, breathed out. Sousuke climbed up the bed again, watching him.  
"Today marks the retirement of us third-years--"  
Rin put up a smile Sousuke thought was more than sincere - but he didn't point it out. He just smiled back and listened.


End file.
